User blog:Riot\AU/I have bad news... *sniff*
AH HA! I TRICKED YOU! I was gonna make the title more saddening but it does the job! YOU ARE READING THIS! MWHAHAHA! Wait, don't press on of those little links on the side bar! I just want to tell you that I'm making another RP! *wacks random group of people with bat before they react* NOT THIS TIME! Uh, anyway, I wish to make a... STAR FOX RP! If you haven't noticed that I have often recited Star Fox quotes, put on your glasses, fool! Anyway, Star Fox is a series of games that takes place in a futuristic galaxy called Lylat filled with anthropothic animals. A team of mercenaries Star Fox, are normally hired by the army of the planet and capital of Lylat, Corneria, to stop Andross, an evil scientist, or some type of evil monster species from taking control of the universe. They fight in Arwings and fly around shooting enemies and fighting bosses and getting assistance from ROB 64, who gives them repairs and supplies, and friends such as Katt Monroe or Bill Grey. They also meet many enemies, such as the evil group of criminals Star Wolf, or the nephew of Andross himself, Andrew Oikonny. AND YOU NEED TO FILL OUT THIS SHINY FORM! Name: (Put your favorite color here. Wait, no your supposed to put your name here.)) Ship: (Name of you ship) Team: (Whether you work for the Venomian Army, Cornerian Army, Star Fox, Star Wolf or work for yourself!) Bio:(Give some information about yourself!) Skill: (Tell what your best at!) Rules: 1 No outside Star Fox characters. But you can make a random reference to other series, they do it all the time to F-Zero. 2 NO CURSING! 3 NO OVER POWEREDNESS! 4 NO BREAKING THE RULES! 5 NO CONTROLLING! Uh, I also need to know something else. The last Star Fox game, Command, had multiple endings. WHICH SHOULD WE CHOSE TO GO WITH!? They are all here. Read that page and pick which ending you want. The list of them are right under this: 1:0 votes: In this ending, the Star Fox team returns to Corneria in triumph and Slippy's fiancee, Amanda Toad, joins Star Fox and the Krystal rejoins and then they fly of and have another adventure somewhere at sometime during the thing! 2:1 votes: Star Fox disbands and Krystal and Fox get married. After a while, they have a child, Marcus McCloud, who becomes a flying prodigy and remakes the Star Fox team with Slippy's son, Peppy's granddaughter and Falco Lombardi. 3:0 votes 4:0 votes: Star Wolf and Star Fox defeat the evil Anglars and return as heroes. Krystal joins Star Wolf, but Krystal is mocked and chased and taunted wherever she goes, until she flews the galaxy. After that, Krystal disguises herself and becomes Kursed, a bounty hunter that is so different from before, that Fox doesn't even know she's Krystal when they cross paths again 5:0 votes 6:0 votes 7:0 votes 8:0 votes: 9:0 votes: Krystal joins Star Wolf, who is declared heroes, while Star Fox are taken out of the spotlight. Fox stops eating drinking and sleeping out of depression until Captain Falcon gives him the idea to turn there Arwings into hover-race cars and compete in the F